


Birthday Tradition

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Gestures, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expects a cryptic clue, maybe, the start of a game which will lead him to Finch's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Tradition

"Morning, John," Finch says cheerfully, getting up from his chair to give Reese a kiss on the cheek and slide a small box into his hand.

 

John looks down at the pretty bow with a sense of déjà vu. "Another apartment, Finch?"

 

"No. And don't open it now, we have an unusual number to deal with."

 

Twelve hours later, Ms. Hollister is reunited with friends and boarding her plane back to England. Her holiday stalker has been disabused of the notion that she somehow owes him.

 

John sinks down onto a bench and remembers the square box that has spent the day tucked away in his coat pocket. He takes it out and looks at it for a moment, smiling fondly. He expects a cryptic clue, maybe, the start of a game which will lead him to Finch's door.

 

He does not expect the ring. On reflex he snaps the box shut and stuffs it back in his coat, shaking his head, numb with shock. He stares into the distance for a while, then fishes it out again. Maybe this time it'll be a key, another safe place where he can take Finch and make love to him, not worrying about the future when the present is unpredictable enough.

 

It's still a ring. This time he looks at it for longer than a second. A solid wide platinum band. John daren't lift it from the box, his hands are shaking.

 

He taps his ear. "Harold," he whispers hoarsely, eyes swimming with unshed tears.

 

"John. You opened it." John doesn't need to ask how Harold knows that. He closes his eyes, swallows hard. Very tentatively, Finch says: "What do you think?"

 

John's vision has cleared. He finds himself laughing. "I think you should propose to me properly."

 

Harold sounds relieved and apologetic. "Yes, of course, I...didn't want to embarrass you."

 

"You don't have to get down on one knee, Harold. Just ask. I'll say yes."

 

Harold hesitates. "Over the phone?"

 

John carefully closes the lid and slips the ring into his inner jacket pocket, close to his chest. "I'm heading back to the library now. Wait there for me."

 

He ducks out of range of the cameras and makes a quick stop on the way.

 

They kiss before any more words are spoken, John crowding Harold against the bookshelves and sliding his hands up inside his vest. Harold reaches for the box, the back of his wrist and hand warm through John's shirt.

 

"I never thought..." Harold says, between kisses, "I'd be this happy again."

 

There's a hitch in John's breathing, he tightens his hold on Harold's sides. He couldn't agree more.

 

"You mentioned some time ago that you woke up one morning and realised you felt happy. Much has happened since then, and I suppose there will be many more stressful times ahead. But I would like to hope we could continue to make each other happy, regardless." He doesn't kneel, but he does open the box and offer John the ring. He looks incredibly nervous, even though John has already assured him of his answer. "Will you marry me, John Reese?"

 

John's grinning so wide his face aches. "Yes. Yeah, I will."

 

Harold's cheeks flush faintly pink with joy. He slides the ring onto John's finger and John flexes his hand in wonder. It feels just the right weight, and of course it fits perfectly.

 

"Now, you," John says, and Harold's eyes go round and dark. John had bought it ages ago, asked the jewellers to hold onto it for him, knew there was no hiding it from Harold until he found his courage. Then today Harold had got there first.

 

He takes Harold's hand, lifts and turns it over and places another box in his palm.

 

"The rest of our lives together," John states, and that's the most accurate promise he can ever make.


End file.
